Fairy Tail Facebook
by Avalon Marvell
Summary: The lives of the members of the guild Fairy Tail, Facebook style. If y'all like this I'm gonna continue.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I WISH I DID THOUGH.**

ONWARDS WITH THE STORYY

* * *

_Facebook, 2:35 AM, Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_Lucy Heartfilia has come online._

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

_Natsu Dragneel to __Lucy Heartfilia: Wanna do a mission?_

**Happy Exceed,**** Erza Scarlet **and **20**others like this.

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **No. Not in the middle of the night! WHY ARENT YOU ASLEEP?

**Levy McGarden: **But Lu-Chan, you aren't either.

**Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel **and **70 **others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Well, I wouldbe asleep if **NATSU DRAGNEEL** WASN'T IN MY BED!

**Mirajane Strauss: **Ne **Lucy,** why is Natsu in your house? More importantly, why is he on your bed? :DDDDDD

**Macao Cobolt**, **Cana Alberona** and **108254376** others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O/O IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. HE'S SITTING ON MY BED WITH HIS PHONE PLAYING CANDY CRUSH.

**Erza Scarlet: Natsu Dragneel **SEND ME A LIFE! OR FACE THE WRATH OF ME.

**Jellal Fernandes: Erza, **you already have a life. With me.

**Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia **and** 2685392748 **other **Jerza Fans **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **Oh just shut it Jellal.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Ara ara, what do we have here with** Jellal **and** Erza? **

**Erza Scarlet: **I CAN IMAGINE YOUR SMIRK FACE RIGHT NOW. STOP IT. ITS CREEPING ME OUT.

**Makarov Dreyar: **ALL OF YOU BRATS GO TO SLEEP.

_Facebook, 7:45 AM, Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

**Gray Fullbuster: **Eh? So **Flame-Brain** here actually knows how to play it? I though Candy Crush as an strategy thinking game…

**Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia **and **68 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel:** First of all, HEY IM SMART **STRIPPER. **Second of all, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL ARE ON HIS SIDE!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Well, I'm considering that your caps button is locked, and that I am on level 28. HA. 2 levels higher than YOU. Beat that **squinty eyes.  
**

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

_5 Minutes later_

**Gray Fullbuster: **ummm… **Natsu**?

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel:** HA! LEVEL 36! BEAT THAT **GRAY**.

**Gray Fullbuster: **DAMN YOU. JUST DAMN YOU.

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

_Facebook, 4:35 PM, Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

**Gray Fullbuster: **I found a way to have more lives in Candy Crush! WOOT.

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Oh… I understand now…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **YOU? **NATSU** OF ALL PEOPLE UNDERSTANDING SOMETHING? OH GOD THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING. QUICK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss **and **183657209** others like this.

* * *

review if you want another chapter, also if you have any ideas that you want me to put into the story, I would probably put it in. I'll of course credit you. Unless you don't want to. PM or REVIEW NE?  
MARVELL OUT.


	2. One Piece!

Avalon Marvell here.

**This is a One Piece crossover chapter. It's only the straw hats crew though. Plus Ace. I DONT BELIEVE HE'S DEAD HE IS SLEEPING. HE CAN'T DIE**

Today is my dear friend iGeisha's birthday. Go check her fanfictions out. This chapter is dedicated to her. Also, krop020308, if you happen to be reading this, be proud.

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ONE PIECE. OR ELSE THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO LISANNA AND A NOT SLEEPING ACE.**

ONWARDS TO THE STORYY

* * *

One Piece!

_Facebook, 5:45 AM, Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_Lucy Heartfilia has come online._

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

_Nami has come online._

_Monkey D. Luffy has come online._

_**Monkey D. Luffy: NAMI**__! WHERE ARE WE?_

_**Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Super Franky**__ and __**5**__ others like this._

_**Comments:**_

_**Nami: **__Apparently we are in a secret group called "Fairy Tail"._

_**Sanji**__ likes this._

_**Sanji:**__ That's our __**Nami-san**__!_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Wait… This is OUR secret group… HOW THE HELL ARE THERE STRANGERS IN OUR _SECRET_ CHAT?!

**Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet **and **192846** others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **It's okay Luce! I added them! **Luffy** is my friend!

_**Monkey D. Luffy**__ likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster: **HOLY SHIT **NATSU** KNOWS HOW TO ADD PEOPLE.

**Lucy Heartfilia, Happy Exceed, Gajeel Redfox **and **1895** others like this.

**Monkey D. Luffy:** Oi oi… Aren't you guys supposed to be his nakama?

**Natsu Dragneel** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Well yes. We are all his nakama. But he is an idiot.

**Erza Scarlet, ****Makarov Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster **and **1298364075** others like this.

**Nami: **Just like **Luffy**. No wonder they're friends.

**Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Roronoa Zoro, Lucy Heartfilia, Sanji, Gray Fullbuster** and **10293187345430** others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel:** Oi **Luffy**! I like your brother!

**Monkey D. Luffy** likes this.

**Comments:**

**Portgas D. Ace: **Ne **Luffy**…Did you know your friend **Natsu **here EATS FIRE?

**Natsu Dragneel** likes this.

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Of course! Isn't he cool? I want him in my pirate crew! But he has really bad motion sickness.

**Portgas D. Ace: Luffy**… Has it occurred to you that I ate Mera Mera No Mi? For Natsu and friends, this means I ate a fruit that turns my body to fire. I'm a fire user too.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Um Ace-san? Did Natsu by any chance eat you…?

**Gray Fullbuster, Portgas D. Ace **and** Natsu Dragneel** like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Well it _does_ sound like the **idiot**…

**Portgas D. Ace: **Call me Ace. And yes, he ate my hand. I had to yank it out of his mouth. It was the most horrifying experience ever.

**Lucy Heartfilia: Natsu!**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Well I'm sorry! He had fire!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Ne **Natsu**? Can we let them stay? **Nami **and I are having lots of fun!

**Sanji** and **Loke** likes this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel:** Okay!

**Lucy Heartfilia** and **Nami** likes this.

**Sanji**: Mellorine~!

* * *

Hey guys um I have writer's block all the time, so if you have any ideas you can write a review or PM me, I'll credit you if I'm going to use your idea, unless you don't want me too. Exams are coming next week. Sooo... until next chapter kay? 

*Look out. I have a new fanfiction idea. It includes Disney and FT.* 

MARVELL OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

In the name of school spirit.

* * *

_Facebook, 4:25 PM, Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_Lucy Heartfilia has come online._

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

**Natsu Dragneel**: Anyone play Two Dots?

**Happy Exceed,**** Lucy Heartfilia **and **26 **others like this.

Comments:

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Yes!

**Gray Fullbuster: **I CAN'T GET PASS LEVEL 20 DAMMIT

**Juvia Lockser **and** Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Mirajane Strauss: Lucy,** what level?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **67 YAYY!

**Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster **and **82** others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **HA! LEVEL 70! **Lucy** and **Popsicles**, BEAT. THAT.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **OH F YOU F YOU VERY MUCH (**A/N:** If you got that hehe)

**Mirajane Strauss:** It's not nice to say mean words like that **Lucy**.

**Natsu Dragneel** likes this.

**Natsu Dragneeel: Lucy** **MIRA'S** ON MY SIDE. JOIN ME **MIRA**.

**Mirajane Strauss: **I'm on level 80 **Natsu**.

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Gray Fullbuster** and **49175642 **others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: Natsu** you just got burned.

**Mirajane Strauss**, **Elfman Strauss** and **10592837461** others like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **Even though he can eat and control fire.

**Jellal Fernandes,** **Lucy Heartfilia **and **38592** others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: He still got burned.

**Lucy** **Heartfilia**, **Erza** **Scarlet** and **1829374651032** others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia** to **Erza Scarlet**: Why not make a council?

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Juvia Lockser** and **36** others like this.

Comments:

**Gajeel Redfox**: We already have a magic council **bunny girl**.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: What? No! A council as in the guild! In the guild! We can have our very own council! We can organize events and do everything ourselves!

**Gajeel Redfox**: Where's that dislike button…

**Levy McGarden**: Oh don't be so mean **Gajeel**! **Lu-chan** that's a great idea! We can make a dress up as your favorite character day!

**Lucy Heartfilia** likes this.

**Jellal Fernades**: Sorry **Lucy**. Have to agree with **Gajeel** for this. Don't want past memories happening again.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: It's okay **Jellal**. I understand.

**Erza Scarlet**: Hey. **Lucy** posted this on my wall. Why is that?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Well I thought I'd nominate you to be the president…

**Mirajane Strauss: **Bad move **Lucy**. Bad move.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: …?

**Erza Scarlet: **OKAY PEOPLE LETS GET TO WORK. MY FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS: TOMORROW IS CAKE DAY SO GET CAKE ESPECIALLY THE STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE ONES.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Minna, gomen.

**Makarov Dreyar**:YA THINK?

**All Fairy Tail guild members** except **Lucy** and **Erza** likes this.

**Erza Scarlet**: WHAR ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE HUH HUH HUHHH GET THE CAKE.

_Facebook, 8:36 PM, Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

**Gray Fullbuster: **So we're having a council, well, I would want to nominate myself and my team of people to be our guild's council.

**Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia **and **6 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel:** HAH **popsicle** has a team!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Ha ha very funny **squinty eyes** I actually have a team of people thank you very much.**  
**

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Yeah, and they are?

**Gray Fullbuster: Juvia**. Our council name is Frozen.

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Juvia Lockser**: Juvia is honored to be on **Gray-sama**'s team!

**Natsu Dragneel**: FROZEN? LIKE THE MOVIE? NICE TRY **STRIPPER**.

**Gray Fullbuster: **I'd like to you try.

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: I ACCEPT. **HAPPY**! **LUCY**! LETS FORM OUR COUNCIL TEAM! WE CAN CALL OURSELVES FIRE AND KEYS!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Sorry **Natsu**. I'm with **Erza**. Though I do like the name.

**Natsu** **Dragneel**: I'll let you have your bookworm days with **Levy**.

**Levy** **McGarden**: HOLY MAVIS REALLY **LU-CHAN** YOU HAVE TO JOIN HIM

**Natsu** **Dragneel** likes this.

**Lucy** **Heartfilia**: ...fine.

**Natsu** **Dragneel** likes this.

* * *

I know. I know. I haven't been updating for a while. But yeah.  
can suggestions for new plots? im writer blocked pleeeeeese.  
marvell out.


End file.
